During the War
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: Something to entertain me while I'm writing Interference and After the War. Basically, as the title says, what happened during the war that was mentioned. Incredibly short, but enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108. Prologue: Clint sighed as he worked out in the fields. He squinted at the sun, before smiling at his family. They smiled back, and continued to work. Clint lived in a small ullage not far from the East Citadel, which made it the most likely target for Highroller and Twin Masters. He shivered. The only relief that anyone in Hidden Kingdom had nowadays was the knowledge that Lin Chung could hope to beat Twin Masters, also having the same yet opposite power of the demonic force. The sun was suddenly blocked out, and Clint looked up, frowning. They would have been able to tell if there was going to be a storm soon. His eyes widened at the sight. Dark thick clouds were covering the sun. He narrowed his eyes. They were definitely moving. Moving fast and moving continuously. A light red and blue aura surrounded them, and that gave him a bad feeling. He looked at his wife, who was looking as scared as him, covering their little son's eyes with her hand. Nodding to her, they silently had a conversation, reaching an answer quickly. Clint walked back into his house. Time to report to Big Green. - "My! Thank you for reporting this to us, Clint. You have been very kind." Apetrully smiled at the visitor, bidding Elephant King, who had escorted him, show him back to his village. "You can be certain that we will take care of this!" He called after the villager, who nodded his consent. Apetrully sighed, letting his facade drop as the two others left the room. Pressing the button to call First Squad, he sat back and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take very long. Lin Chung arrived first, followed soon by Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray, both arguing rather heatedly, then Jumpy Ghostface, looking confused. Mr. NoHands had apparently decided to come at this meeting, and Apetrully thanked the fact. He quickly reported the news to First Squad, resulting in them looking to Lin Chung for help. He frowned. "Tien Kwan have not spoken to me about this." "Do you think we should go and see this?" Mystique Sonia asked. Mighty Ray puffed up his chest arrogantly. "Of course! And we'll take care of this. Highroller and Twin Masters couldn't hope to beat First Squad!" This resulted in a large blue tongue whacking him at the back of the head. Apetrully turned to the leader of First Squad, who was nodding slowly. "We shall go and see the cause." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 1:

"Whoa." Mighty Ray stared at the moving yet still cloud above. "That is a _big_ cloud." Lin Chung curled his hands into binoculars and looked up, squinting. Something like dread fluttered in his stomach. He knew what some of the birds were and why they were so willing to help Twin Masters.

Because of the _stupid_ argument that they had had with Mighty Ray.

"I don't think that that is a cloud."

"Then what is it?" Mystique Sonia asked. Lin Chung tilted his head as he looked back at First Squad.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that that's…" He looked up once again for confirmation. "Birds."

* * *

"What can Twin Masters possibly find in birds?" Kowloon demanded. "You must have seen wrong."

"No." The First Squad leader shook his head earnestly. "No. That can be the only reason why the 'cloud' seemed to be moving yet staying still."

"But a large flock of birds? That is useless."

"No, it isn't." Lin Chung argued once more. "I remember a tale when I was young. It was said that to protect the villagers from the attackers, the birds formed a sort of wall or shield around the village. They tightened the shield even more, and any attacks or ammunition launched at the village was instantly rocketed back. And in the past, birds were used to transport all sorts of things. Food, clothes, supplies, even-" He cut himself off, eyes widening. "Ammunition."

He walked out. "I need to go and check on something."

* * *

Tien Kwan was already waiting for him at the bamboo forest when he arrived. "Is it?"

His master nodded. "Oh yes."

Lin Chung frowned. "But Twin Masters can't possibly hope to be able to get enough ammunition to destroy Big Green, could he?" Tien Kwan nodded solemnly.

"I think he could, Lin Chung. He could."

"But so many birds?"

Tien Kwan hesitated. "Have you ever heard of the phrase cloning?"

The harmonic energy user nodded. "Yes. It was used to duplicate people. But because of the destruction it caused, it was soon banned. Only few know of its existence now, and because no one ever bothers to, the rule was uplifted." Realisation dawned on him. "You think that Twin Masters has cloned the birds, master?"

His master nodded. "There is a possibility." He looked at his pupil in the eye. "It is hard to learn cloning. It can take years of practice." This was an unspoken challenge. The master watch his student accept.

"We do not have years." Tien Kwan raised an eyebrow. "But we need every advantage we can have to stop him." Tien Kwan nodded.

"Very well. Meet me here tomorrow. You will be here several weeks. But a word of warning: Make sure your friends are prepared."

Lin Chung nodded, before turning around again. "Tien Kwan?" His master looked up from where he had been lost in thought. "Is it true that Twin Masters want to start a war?"

Tien Kwan smiled faintly, though it was sad. "Yes, my student."

* * *

**AN: Hope this was satisfactory. **


End file.
